


Без названия

by ADent



Category: Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: M/M, Вуайеризм, канонное насилие, канонный же расизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка.<br/>Все права у Дэвида Митчелла, от моего графоманства ему ни жарко, ни холодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

В обычные дни я засыпаю практически сразу, стоит голове коснуться подушки ли, свернутой ли в клубок рубашки.  
Бессонница – удел наивных и совестливых простачков вроде нынешнего моего подопечного Адама.

О, Адам! Доверчивый дурак, покорно принимающий из рук моих смешанную в нужных пропорциях отраву!  
Из всех моих подопечных мистер Юинг достоин называться самым очаровательным, самым покладистым – лучшим из всех. Пожалуй, он даже симпатичен старине Генри Гузу – впрочем, искренняя моя симпатия его никоим образом не спасет. Слишком уж соблазнителен вид кованого сундука, таящего в недрах своих столь необходимый мне «презренный» металл. Да и средства, потраченные на мышьяк и опий, необходимо окупить – за счет ни о чем не подозревающего дурачка, свято верящего каждому моему слову.

Полинезийский червь! Ха! И ведь ни разу не усомнился, боже ты мой, ни разу не задумался о том, что недуг его есть обычное следствие плохой приспособляемости к здешнему климату!

О, Адам Юинг! Ваша внезапная выходка, этот возмутительный случай с беглым дикарем, признаться, чуть было не выбили меня из равновесия. Если бы по вине мерзкого черномазого хотя бы один волос упал с вашей головы…

Никто не смеет стоять между мной и моей жертвой, ни один смертный! Эту простую истину уже осознали и в высокомерном Лондоне, и в бестолковом Париже, и на здешних полудиких землях, где Белый Человек неустанно трудится, неся жалким дикарям свет истинной цивилизации.  
Да, сэр, многие и многие успели проклясть собственную глупость, вынудившую их перебежать дорожку досточтимому Генри Гузу!  
Правда в том, что ни один из них больше не сможет повторить подобной ошибки…

Скоро, скоро, прекрасный мой Адам, скоро и вы присоединитесь к сонму доверчивых простаков, столь же неосторожно принявших холодный расчет и ловкую игру за искреннее участие. Надеюсь, вы не будете скучать: компания подобралась пестрая, но весьма занимательная.

В один присест сильный слабого съест – удивляюсь, как тесть ваш, известный даже в этой проклятой Господом глуши крючкотвор, не сумел донести до ваших доверчивых мозгов простую эту истину…

Быть может, именно мысли о вас, дружочек, не позволяют мне погрузиться в объятия досточтимого Морфея? Либо же хлопоты дня минувшего оказали на мой организм не утомляющее, но бодрящее воздействие.

Что ж, ночь ясна и даже прохладна, а океан ласков и смирен, словно дремлющая овечка – так отчего бы не пройтись по окутанной тропической темнотой палубе?  
А коль скоро старина Генри не пожелает быть замеченным – незамеченным он и останется благодаря собственной хитрости и сноровке, аминь.

Тем паче, инстинкт подсказывает, что прогулка может получится довольно примечательной – а он ни разу еще не подводил старину Генри Гуза.

Сдавленное, страдальческое мычание заставляет навострить уши.  
Ничего похожего на обычные ночные звуки бороздящего водные просторы судна.

Браво, доктор Гуз! Ваше в высшей степени выдающееся чутье и сегодня вас не обмануло!  
Надеюсь, никому из матросов, несущих ночную вахту, не взбредет в голову вдруг прогуляться поблизости… О, да, дивные звуки несомненно доносятся из каюты мистера Бурхаава, этого во всех смыслах душевного человека.

О прекрасная мисс Удача, пошли скромному слуге твоему хотя бы крошечную, но щель!

Все-таки вы, досточтимый доктор Гуз, везунчик, каких поискать: не просто щель, но приоткрытая дверь, и получившегося зазора вполне хватит, чтобы рассмотреть все в деталях.  
А посмотреть есть на что, клянусь вставной челюстью мерзкой гусыни, скандальной карги маркизы Мейфер! Более того, зрелище, что разворачивается перед моим любопытным взглядом, можно со всем основанием назвать весьма и весьма занимательным…

Во рту моем пересохло, а пульс участился, наверное, вдвое против нормального.  
Ох, Бурхаав, ненасытный голландский шалун! А затейник-то каков: клянусь честью, которой у меня никогда не было – не в каждом портовом борделе увидишь подобное!

А юнга… как бишь его? Рафаэль? Да, да, именно этим именем нарекли молоденького дурачка его недалекие родители.  
Кто же, скажите, с таким лицом, с таким телом – и по собственной доброй воле идет в юнги? Или не слышал он, как бывалые морские волки обходятся с подобными смазливыми юношами?  
Ах, готов биться об заклад, что не слышал, не слышал! Не желал слышать, ибо прекрасная его голова была наполнена идиотическими мечтами о далеких берегах и невероятных приключениях.  
Ничего, горячий и твердый жезл просоленного морского хищника выбьет из этих мозгов все до единой романтические бредни…  
Но как же хорош юнга, распятый на поверхности массивного, грубо сколоченного стола! Как дивно изгибается стройное, блестящее от пота тело, безуспешно пытаясь воспротивиться решительному вторжению! Сколь изысканной музыкой звучат приглушенные крики и стоны, что рвутся сейчас из заткнутого гнусного вида тряпкой рта! Как блестят на гладких щеках слезы – клянусь, блеск их затмевает сверкание самых совершенных в мире алмазов…

И ритмичные, уверенные движения мистера Бурхаава, и похотливый оскал его пособника, который в ожидании своей очереди крепко прижимает руки милого юноши к жесткому дереву!  
По всему видно, что ночь им предстоит бурная и весьма, весьма насыщенная.

В иных обстоятельствах доктор Гуз присоединился бы к столь изысканному пиршеству, о, да, с превеликой радостью…

Увы, нынче следует ревностно блюсти репутацию – посему приходится довольствоваться ролью жалкого соглядатая.

Юнга Рафаэль все извивается, но это уже не осознанное сопротивление – жалкие остатки рефлексов. Слезы на лице его высохли, глаза закатились – кажется, неистовый голландец довел его до обморока. Тем не менее, сам он и наполовину не насытился, судя по перекошенной роже, побагровевшей от прилагаемых усилий…

Как жаль, мой драгоценный Адам, что нам с вами не суждено слиться в подобном же экстазе!  
Сейчас вы еще слишком сильны, и всякая моя попытка овладеть вами заранее обречена на позорный провал; чуть позже ваше тело, распухшее под действием моего «лечения» станет слишком уродливым, чтобы вызвать у меня необходимый для таких дел отклик.

Но ваш взгляд, Адам Юинг, последний ваш взгляд - влажный, исполненный немой благодарности и непритворную жалость вызывающего доверия - доктор Гуз будет вечно хранить в дальнем уголке своей памяти. В этом, мой милый, ваш заботливый и бескорыстный друг Генри готов вам поклясться.


End file.
